


Sarò sempre al tuo fianco

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 01, The Pool Scene, but only after season 1
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John… Non è finito in acqua immediatamente. Parte del suo corpo è rimasta fuori per un attimo prima di finire in piscina. Ha subito dei gravi danni. Ha battuto la testa ma pare che non ci siano lesioni cerebrali. La pelle della sua schiena e delle gambe ha subito ustioni di secondo grado per le quali lo stanno curando. Resteranno delle cicatrici. La cosa più grave però, è che è rimasto sott’acqua in quelle condizioni per un po’. Quando Gregory lo ha tirato fuori, non respirava”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All'ospedale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonnieTZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/gifts).



> Ok avevo promesso questa storia angst a Donnie TZ tipo secoli fa... lei aveva detto che non sono brava a scrivere angst e probabilmente ha ragione considerato quanto ci ho messo a scrivere questa storia... Ho pensato di pubblicare oggi il primo capitolo perchè è il compleanno di Donnie... AUGURI! <3
> 
> La storia finisce bene perchè non so scrivere cose completamente angstose io u.u Però non la pubblico tutta insieme perchè così lascio la suspance (?) e anche perchè mi voglio rileggere gli altri capitoli che non mi convincono :P È marcata come explicit per via dell'ultimo capitolo ;)

L’aveva dedotto, sapeva cosa stava per succedere, aveva visto l’esplosione prima che accadesse, lui stesso l’aveva provocata sparando a quella ridicola giacca di semtex, era pronto a morire per John, come l’altro era pronto ad uccidere per lui. Era stato necessario vederlo ricoperto di esplosivi per capire la profondità dei sentimenti che lo univano al suo blogger. 

Mentre sparava, in quella piscina abbandonata, per uccidere Moriarty, i suoi tiratori e anche se stesso, sperava che John si sarebbe buttato nella piscina per salvarsi. Era convinto che lo avrebbe fatto… Istinto di sopravvivenza… Non si aspettava di essere spinto in acqua proprio mentre l’esplosione colpiva tutto, non si aspettava di ritrovarsi in quel liquido scuro che lo ricopriva portandolo giù, le orecchie assordate dall'esplosione, il corpo appesantito dai suoi stessi vestiti. 

Sherlock iniziò a scalciare, si liberò dalla giacca e dalle scarpe e lottò contro l’acqua ed i detriti che piovevano nella piscina per salvarsi e vivere, per trovare John, doveva vedere se stava bene, se si era salvato, se era in acqua con lui. 

Il detective cercò disperato di tornare a galla fino a che qualcosa non lo colpì alla testa lasciandolo incosciente. Prima di precipitare nel buio, Sherlock sentì delle braccia che lo tiravano fuori dall’acqua. “John” riuscì a mormorare flebilmente prima di svenire. Gli sembrò di sentire una risposta in una voce familiare ma non era possibile, che cosa poteva farci Mycroft li?

Quando si risvegliò per la prima volta sentì il lieve ‘bip bip bip’ dell’elettrocardiogramma. Sentiva gli elettrodi attaccati al suo petto, erano scomodi ma sapeva che non poteva toglierli. Di sicuro non sarebbe stata una buona idea, la sua testa scoppiava, il corpo doleva, persino respirare era difficile. Non riusciva nemmeno a trovare la forza di aprire le palpebre. Sentì una voce sconosciuta che parlava con qualcuno.

“Ancora è troppo presto, deve riposare ancora un po’ di tempo” Questa frase venne seguita dalla familiare sensazione della morfina che si diffondeva attraverso le sue vene, causandogli una sensazione di benessere in corpo, si lasciò abbracciare dalla sensazione e ripiombò nell’oscurità senza sogni da cui era venuto.

La seconda volta che si svegliò, sentì una mano nella sua, una mano familiare ma che non sentiva più da tempo a contatto con la sua. La stanchezza che lo avvolgeva, in parte causata dai farmaci, gli impediva di aprire gli occhi per vedere l’uomo a cui era certo appartenesse quella mano.

La sua mente riportò a galla dei ricordi d’infanzia, di corse per il giardino mano nella mano, di risate, di abbracci, di feste di compleanno in costume da pirata. Ricordò quelle mani normalmente soffici, riempirsi di schegge e tagli per costruire una casetta sull’albero e ricordò la sua stessa felicità e come aveva preso quelle mani e le aveva curate con tanti cerotti e baci con la solita innocenza dei bambini.

Ricordò la distanza con quelle mani crescendo, le litigate, ricordò quelle mani che lo sollevavano da uno dei tuguri dove era andato a drogarsi per portarlo a casa. Ricordò quelle mani tenergli i capelli mentre vomitava durante il periodo di riabilitazione. Dopo, nulla. Quelle mani erano state distanti come il loro padrone, fino ad allora.

Doveva stare proprio male se indulgeva in tali ricordi del passato. Sherlock strinse la mano e tornò a dormire. La consapevolezza che suo fratello era con lui, un sollievo momentaneo. 

La terza volta che si svegliò era più lucido. La sua mente andò immediatamente a John. Stava bene? Era vivo? Cos’era successo? Riuscì ad aprire gli occhi e guardare la persona seduta accanto a se. Mycroft era li, seduto sulla sedia accanto al suo letto, file aperti intorno a lui, che scriveva al computer chissà quali informazioni segrete.

Sherlock lo guardò per un attimo, cercando di parlare ma senza riuscirci. La sua gola era troppo secca per riuscire a fare qualsiasi cosa. Guardò verso il comodino, un bicchiere era stato lasciato li chissà da quanto. Si schiarì la gola e Mycroft alzò lo sguardo.

Quando il politico lo vide sveglio, lasciò il computer di lato, non curandosi dei file sparsi sul pavimento e corse dal fratello. Le occhiaie profonde indicavano che era molto che non dormiva per stare al suo capezzale, la preoccupazione per lui era grande. Come al solito non furono necessarie parole tra loro. Mycroft gli passò immediatamente il bicchiere con una cannuccia.

“Bevi a piccoli sorsi” istruì, lasciando trasparire nella sua voce, normalmente controllata e calma, solo un po’ della sua preoccupazione. Sherlock per una volta fece come gli era stato detto. La sua gola che trovava sollievo dalla freschezza dell’acqua che vi passava attraverso, ridandogli le forze.

Il detective guardò il fratello, la sua domanda chiara nei suoi occhi lucidi. Mycroft lo guardò con tristezza, rimise apposto il bicchiere d’acqua ormai quasi vuoto e si risedette sulla sedia, il corpo inclinato verso quello del fratellino. Il suo sguardo serio incontrò quello dell’altro.

“John… Non è finito in acqua immediatamente. Parte del suo corpo è rimasta fuori per un attimo prima di finire in piscina. Ha subito dei gravi danni. Ha battuto la testa ma pare che non ci siano lesioni cerebrali. La pelle della sua schiena e delle gambe ha subito ustioni di secondo grado per le quali lo stanno curando. Resteranno delle cicatrici. La cosa più grave però, è che è rimasto sott’acqua in quelle condizioni per un po’. Quando Gregory lo ha tirato fuori, non respirava”

Mycroft a questo punto si fermò e prese la mano di Sherlock. Il detective guardò le loro mani intrecciate e temette il seguito del racconto.

“Lo hanno rianimato… tre volte. Il suo cervello è rimasto senza ossigeno per molto tempo. Il suo corpo ha subito danni causati da schegge ma niente di grave oltre le ustioni. È in coma da quando è arrivato in ospedale. Non sanno se riuscirà mai a svegliarsi, non respira nemmeno autonomamente. Gregory e Harry sono con lui costantemente” 

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. John. John era tutto ciò che lui avesse mai voluto. L’idea di non rivederlo mai più… era insopportabile. Ma lui aveva rischiato la sua vita per salvare la sua e il detective non avrebbe certamente buttato al vento un sacrificio del genere.

“Io?” gracchiò senza guardare il fratello. La prima parola che pronunciava da che si era svegliato.

“Tu hai una commozione cerebrale dovuta ad uno dei detriti che ti è caduto in testa. Hai bevuto parecchia acqua clorata quindi è per questo che hai la gola così secca, oltre alle varie intubazioni che hanno dovuto farti. I tuoi polmoni sono stati svuotati dall’acqua manualmente perché non riuscivi a tossire. Un pezzo della bomba ti ha trapassato la spalla sinistra e hanno dovuto operarti per rimuoverla”

Sherlock catalogò ogni nuova informazione e la associò con uno o più dolori che gli causavano. Cercò di sedersi e gemette di dolore. Mycroft lo spinse contro il letto, facendolo stendere nuovamente. “Non avevo finito! Hai due costole rotte non puoi sederti ancora…”

Il più giovane sbuffò e si rimise sdraiato. Richiuse gli occhi. Il dolore sempre più insistente. Non era solo un dolore fisico. Il pensiero di John, in coma, lontano da lui, gli causava un dolore al cuore lancinante.

Prima di piombare di nuovo in un sonno profondo, gli parve di sentire suo fratello che diceva nuovamente qualcosa. “È per questo che i sentimenti non sono mai un vantaggio fratellino”

Si risvegliò ancora tre volte prima di riprendersi abbastanza da riuscire a star sveglio per ore intere. Ogni volta che si svegliava aveva medici che gli facevano domande ma lui non parlava, chiedeva solo una cosa ogni volta. “John?”

Come sempre era Mycroft a rispondergli. Le risposte erano tutte dello stesso tipo. “Ancora nessun miglioramento” Allora Sherlock richiudeva gli occhi e tornava a dormire. Nei suoi sogni vedeva John, il suo corpo sanguinante, la pelle dilaniata dall’esplosione. Si svegliava ogni volta con le lacrime agli occhi, gridando di disperazione il nome dell’amico.

Mycroft rimase con lui tutto il tempo. A volte gli teneva la mano, altre volte lavorava al computer. Una rara volta, Sherlock si era svegliato per trovare il suo fratellone addormentato con la testa sul suo letto, la mano di Sherlock si era permessa un attimo per carezzare la testa del fratello come non faceva da anni e sorridere lievemente. Per quanto litigassero tra loro e si prendessero in giro, i due fratelli Holmes si volevano bene più di quanto lasciassero mai vedere.

Fu proprio quel volersi bene che fece in modo che Mycroft organizzasse il più in fretta possibile il trasferimento di Sherlock e John nella stessa camera privata. Harry aveva lasciato il fratello nelle loro mani, era in crisi di astinenza da alcohol e non ce la faceva più a stare al capezzale del dottore. 

Sherlock si era risvegliato un giorno e si era ritrovato in un’altra stanza, un letto accanto al suo. Il corpo di John, collegato ad elettrodi e cavi di vario genere, disteso su di esso. Era stato messo su un fianco per farlo respirare senza però gravare sulle ustioni. Sherlock poteva vedere il suo volto sereno ma pieno di graffi che ormai si stavano rimarginando. John respirava attraverso un tubo collegato ad un respiratore ed i suoi occhi erano chiusi.

Mycroft non era da nessuna parte. Sherlock si mise a sedere sul suo letto. Ormai le sue ferite erano quasi tutte guarite. Le costole non gli facevano più tanto male e il catetere gli era stato tolto due giorni prima per permettergli di andare in bagno da solo. Gli avevano anche dato una sedia a rotelle se voleva stare più sicuro. Ovviamente non la usava. 

Con la sua ostinata determinazione, Sherlock scese dal letto e si avvicinò a quello del suo amico. Il suo passo ancora incerto dopo i tanti giorni allettato. Si avvicinò la sedia a rotelle per avere un posto dove sedersi. La mano destra di John era posizionata vicino alla sponda del letto mentre l’altra era sotto il suo corpo, leggermente in avanti. Aveva dei cuscini in posizioni strategiche del corpo per evitare ulteriori lesioni cutanee.

Sherlock si sedette di fianco a lui e prese quella mano tra le sue. Appoggiò la testa contro il metallo della spondina e chiuse gli occhi. John era in quelle condizioni per causa sua. L’unico uomo che Sherlock Holmes poteva mai amare era in coma e non pareva volersi svegliare. 

“Ti prego John… Non lasciarmi solo. Ho bisogno di te” il sonno piano piano lo avvolse “Ti amo” sussurrò prima di addormentarsi. Non sentì il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma accelerare a quelle parole, e se lo fece, pensò di stare sognando.


	2. Il risveglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Più rileggo questa storia e più mi accorgo quanto sia OOC il comportamento dei personaggi... Sorry everyone!

I medici lo trovarono così quando andarono a cambiare la posizione di John e medicare le sue ferite. Le mani dei due amici erano avvolte l’una all’altra e per separarli furono costretti a svegliare Sherlock e rimetterlo nel suo letto. 

Il giorno dopo, John non mostrava ancora nessun miglioramento. Mycroft era passato a trovare Sherlock per assicurarsi che stesse bene ma, ritrovandosi ignorato completamente, se n’era andato. 

Il detective passò le giornate successive al trasferimento nella stanza di John osservando il corpo del suo amico, l’abbassarsi e l’alzarsi del suo petto ad ogni respiro, le cicatrici che il fuoco aveva impresso nella carne, la cicatrice del proiettile che aveva portato John da Sherlock. 

Ogni volta che pensava al giorno che si erano conosciuti, Sherlock si rendeva conto di quanto vicino al suicidio fosse stato John quel giorno, di quanto fosse migliorato con lui e di quanto più infinitamente al sicuro sarebbe stato con qualcun altro. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di essere lui la causa della condizione di John. Se solo si fosse buttato lui in piscina e lo avesse lasciato morire.

Sherlock a malapena mangiava, intento com’era ad aspettare un qualsiasi cambio nel suo amico, a sussurrargli parole che non aveva mai sognato di dire a nessuno prima, a stringergli la mano, sperando che si svegliasse. 

I medici erano stati costretti a dargli nutrienti e liquidi per via endovenosa o rischiava di non avere abbastanza energie. L’unico motivo che lo spingeva a sopravvivere era la speranza che John si svegliasse. 

Sherlock non era l’unico ad essere preoccupato, il dottore che curava John, espresse a Mycroft i suoi dubbi riguardo il risveglio del dottore e le probabilità che Sherlock si lasciasse cadere in depressione nel caso succedesse. Sotto insistenza del medico, Mycroft tentò di convincere Sherlock a lasciare il capezzale del suo amico per farsi una doccia. 

“Quando si sveglierà non vorrai mica puzzare Sherlock no?” 

Questo argomento parve risvegliare il detective, il quale annuì e si alzò per andare a farsi una doccia. Dopo te settimane in ospedale era completamente guarito ma si era comunque rifiutato di andare a casa senza John. 

Lavarsi in ospedale non era il massimo del confort ma il detective non ci fece caso. Si muoveva come un automa, passando il sapone sul proprio corpo e tra i propri capelli. Mycroft era accanto a John. Sarebbe stato bene.

Quando uscì dalla doccia trovò un completo di vestiti puliti. Per prenderli passò davanti ad uno specchio. L’immagine che lo rifletteva era un’immagine molto simile a quella che aveva quando era in riabilitazione. Gli occhi erano rossi ed infiammati, le borse violacee sotto gli occhi contrastavano con il pallore del suo volto, le ossa si vedevano chiaramente sotto la pelle. Era l’immagine di un uomo distrutto. 

Chiuse gli occhi all’immagine e si vestì. La camicia che normalmente era stretta attorno al suo corpo, ora ricadeva su di lui in modo leggermente scomposto ed i pantaloni gli cadevano. Era incredibile quanto fosse dimagrito in così poco tempo. 

Riguardò il suo riflesso nello specchio. “Che cosa sto facendo?” si chiese. Quell’uomo nello specchio non era lui. La barba lunga e i capelli annodati, i vestiti troppo grandi e le occhiaie. Il suo corpo stava prendendo il controllo sulla sua mente. Non era di certo ciò che John avrebbe voluto vedere al risveglio.

Prese un rasoio usa e getta che probabilmente era stato lasciato li da Mycroft ed iniziò a radersi con cautela. Fatto ciò, si spazzolò i capelli nel suo solito look spettinato passandoci le mani dopo aver sciolto i nodi con il pettine. 

Riguardando il suo riflesso si riconobbe un po’ di più. Per John avrebbe ricominciato a mangiare. Doveva essere al massimo per quando si sarebbe svegliato. 

All’inizio era difficile ricominciare ad ingerire cibo per bocca, il cibo dell’ospedale non era il massimo. Lestrade passò a trovarlo portandogli del cibo da fuori appena i medici gli diedero l’ok. Sherlock osservò il detective chiedendosi per la prima volta da settimane cosa ne fosse stato di Moriarty. Era incredibile che non ci avesse pensato prima. 

Fu la prima domanda che pose a Mycroft quando lo vide il giorno dopo. “Che cosa è successo a Moriarty?”

Suo fratello parve sollevato dalla domanda. “È morto nell’esplosione. Anche cinque dei cecchini che vi tenevano sotto mira gli altri tre sono stati arrestati immediatamente” Sherlock annuì e non chiese altro. “Sono contento di vedere che ti stai riprendendo fratellino” Il più grande degli Holmes pareva preoccupato per qualcosa però. Sherlock lo guardò con timore.

“Che cosa c’è che non mi dici Mycroft?” l’uomo parve esitare ma scosse la testa e si sedette su una sedia accanto a Sherlock. 

“È passato più di un mese Sherlock. John non respira in modo autonomo e non si sveglia. Le sue ferite fisiche sono quasi guarite, le ustioni sono cicatrizzate e così anche i tagli causati dai detriti. Non è normale che non si svegli. Il dottore teme che non lo farà mai” 

Sherlock stava già scuotendo la testa in negazione. “No, lui… lui si sveglierà! Non mi può lasciare!” prese la mano di John tra le sue con forza. “John è forte…” Non stava piangendo ma era evidente che vi fosse vicino. Il grande Sherlock Holmes che piangeva. Una cosa che Mycroft non aveva più visto da quando il suo fratellino aveva deciso di essere un sociopatico iperattivo e ignorare le sue emozioni e le necessità fisiche completamente.

Mycroft guardò John, l’uomo che era riuscito a far provare emozioni a suo fratello dopo tutti quegli anni e lo pregò silenziosamente di svegliarsi. “Va bene Sherlock, ma la scelta sta a Harry come familiare più vicino a lui”

Sherlock si limitò a continuare a stringere la mano di John tra le sue e scuotere la testa.

Harry arrivò il giorno successivo. Era la prima volta che veniva a trovare il fratello da che Sherlock era con lui e quando entrò nella stanza d’ospedale si ritrovò osservata con odio dal detective. 

“Che ci fai qui?” chiese lui ben sapendo la risposta.

“Sono qui perché mi è stato detto di venire. Mio fratello è in coma da un mese…”

“Si, e tu non sei mai venuta a trovarlo” Sherlock osservò la ragazza. Era la prima volta che la vedeva di persona ma poteva riconoscere i lineamenti familiari, il naso all’insù e i capelli di un biondo poco più chiaro di quello del fratello. 

Il tremore delle mani, indicava una crisi d’astinenza da alcohol. Cercava di smettere, probabilmente per il senso di colpa. Bene, avrebbe dovuto essere lucida per fare la difficile scelta che la aspettava. Gli occhi di lei incontrarono i suoi e lui poté leggere nel suo sguardo una profonda tristezza.

La ragazza crollò davanti ai suoi occhi. Si sedette sulla sedia dove normalmente sedeva Mycroft e si mise a piangere sommessamente. Sherlock rimase interdetto, non sapendo che fare.

“Sono… stata in clinica… per… l’alcohol…” disse tra un singhiozzo e l’altro “Poi esco e… e mi dicono… mi dicono di venire… q-qui” Il detective la guardò con comprensione. Doveva essere stato un duro colpo per lei. “Ho resistito… per lui” disse la ragazza con più sicurezza di quanto lui si aspettasse. 

“Scusa” si ritrovò a dire il detective in modo sincero. “Sono preoccupato anche io… Non so che farei se lo perdessi”

Guardò John con amore e gli carezzò il volto, permettendo alla ragazza di vederlo in uno stato vulnerabile, più di quanto avesse permesso a molti altri.

“Sherlock” lo chiamò lei con voce gentile. Lui alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime. Sapeva cosa dovevano fare. John non aveva mai voluto vivere grazie ad una macchina. Glie lo aveva detto più volte. Faceva male però.

“Lo so…” sussurrò guardando nuovamente il suo amico “Lo so…”

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’. 

Nel pomeriggio, i medici vennero a togliere il respiratore. Tolsero il tubo e lasciarono gli elettrodi. Sherlock non poteva guardare mentre il suo amico, l’uomo che amava, moriva davanti ai suoi occhi. Il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma diventava sempre più lento mentre il respiro si fermava fino a diventare un rumore costante. Dovevano aspettare prima di decretare la morte ma non c’erano più speranze ormai.

Sherlock non riuscì a stare lontano un altro secondo da lui. Crollò in ginocchio accanto al corpo del suo amico e lo prese per mano singhiozzando come non si era mai permesso di fare. Era così concentrato nel suo dolore che quasi non si accorse del battito che sentì lieve sul polso del suo amico. Con un rantolo, il petto del suo amico iniziò ad abbassarsi e alzarsi da solo.

Il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma tornò a farsi sentire tra lo stupore di tutti i presenti. Sherlock guardò verso l’alto, verso il suo amico che continuava a lottare. “John” gemette asciugando le lacrime dai propri occhi. I medici subito si avvicinarono al letto allontanando lo scioccato detective e iniziando a controllare i parametri vitali del suo amico.

John respirava, John non era morto. Sherlock si sedette sul proprio letto per lasciare gli altri lavorare e ricominciò a sperare. Mycroft e Lestrade che erano li con lui si stavano abbracciando e Harry gli si era avvicinata. Senza pensarci Sherlock si spostò un po’, invitandola a sedersi accanto a lui. 

Le due persone che tenevano di più a John rimasero a guardare mentre i medici lo salvarono, seduti l’uno accanto all’altra e, quando Harry gli prese la mano, Sherlock la lasciò fare. 

Quella notte, John rimase attaccato solo all’elettrocardiogramma, il sondino nasogastrico che lo alimentava e alla flebo che lo teneva idratato, le bruciature sulla schiena erano guarite e finalmente poteva stare steso supino senza mostrare segni di dolore. Ora doveva solo svegliarsi.

Dopo gli eventi della giornata e averlo quasi perso, Sherlock si ritrovò ad arrampicarsi sul letto del compagno e ad addormentarsi stretto contro il suo fianco. 

Quando si svegliò il mattino seguente, Sherlock aprì gli occhi per ritrovarsi due occhi blu che lo fissavano con dolcezza. “Sono in paradiso?” chiese una voce rauca accanto a lui. Il detective ci mise un attimo a tornare in se e comprendere cosa stava succedendo. John si era svegliato. E Sherlock era nel suo letto accoccolato a lui senza permesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos sono mooolto ben accetti :)


End file.
